


Control

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: A bit intense but nothing too much, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: "He was all about control.She had every intention of making him lose it."And she has a plan for that...





	Control

He was all about control.

She had every intention of making him lose it.

Honestly though, if you asked her, he should have expected it. _Of course_ it would end up getting on her nerves, that he was always so stupidly calm and collected and looking so smug that she wanted to punch that look off of his face…

Ahem. Violence, bad. She needed to remember that.

That was exactly why Nora had been plotting a way to make Marc lose his eternal mask of control for the last few days.

It wasn’t exactly easy, considering the fact that he could, you know, read her mind. Even though he’d told her she was projecting less since she had gotten her body back, he still had no problem doing it, especially if he was touching her.

And, well, he was touching her a lot.

Not that she minded. Part of her may have been embarrassed, especially in the beginning, but she had gotten used to it fairly quickly. She was sure, actually, that _he_ enjoyed watching her blush, and she was willing to _bet_ he was disappointed that it wasn’t as easy as it had been.

Jerk.

She had had to discreetly ask William for help with her idea. She hadn’t developed it too much, but he had easily agreed to help her controlling her thoughts. She had noticed the small smile on her lips though, and she guessed that he somewhat knew what she was up to. Oh well — if there was one person who wouldn’t betray her on that, it had to be William.

It had been harder to master than she had expected it to be. Not that the task in itself was hard, but for her idea she had to make it natural, and for that she had to train, but she had no way of knowing if she was doing it correctly unless someone was here to tell her, and… Yeah, it was basically complicated.

It took a bit more than a week before she felt satisfied enough with her level of control, a week full of fear of being discovered. Not fear exactly, because it wasn’t like Marc would _do_ anything, but… But she just wanted to see what he looked like when he did lose control.

Technically, she had seen him lose it out of anger, but that wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. She just wanted not to be the only one to get terribly flustered all the time. To be fair, it would probably only work once. Once was better than never though.

She set her plan in motion in Literature. It was the only class they had together, and she didn’t expect him, nor _want_ him, to do anything during it, but she doubted she would get on his nerves enough for him to react. Ideally, he would only act on it at the end of the day, although she would be _extremely_ satisfied with herself if he did anything by noon.

It took him a little while to notice something unusual — or maybe he had noticed and he had brushed it off.

She was simply reading her lines when he noticed that he started to stare. Holding back her grin was hard, but it was going to be _so_ worth it.

Also, she had gotten so much practice at keeping secrets recently that maybe she was good at this now.

Marc didn't say anything; he just stared a little too long. It wasn’t enough to make him miss his line, wasn’t enough to bring a change to his expression. In fact, most people wouldn’t have notice. Nora wasn’t most people, though, and she _did_ notice.

Just like she noticed, progressively, as the hour went by, his hand moving on the desk, towards hers. Again, she made no comment, focusing on the book.

When Marc’s fingers brushed against her skin, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. She looked up at him, hoping she looked innocent. She doubted she did, because Spencer had clearly implied, several times, that she was about the least innocent-looking person he knew, but she was _trying_ , okay?

“Are you okay?”

Marc frowned, just a little, then pulled his hand back reluctantly.

“Fine.”

His tone was just a little sharper than it usually was.

Nora called that a victory.

* * *

He didn’t really try anything at noon. As usual, they met each other in the courtyard to eat together. Marc was more silent than usual, doing mostly staring. Nora was humming to herself, which she guessed was a little suspicious, but she couldn’t help it. If she stayed silent, she was sure it would be a dead give away.

Marc answered to her with only monosyllabic responses, until, finally, he gave in at the very end of their meal.

“What are you doing?”

Nora blinked innocently a couple of time.

“What are you talking about?”

Now, about anyone would have realized that there was nothing innocent about her attitude, and that she was doing her best to keep a straight face. But the thing was, Marc wasn’t that good at reading people when he didn’t have his abilities. He was used to relying on it. So he stared at her face for a long time, trying to come to a conclusion and realizing exactly that fact, before he sighed and shook his head.

“Nothing. Are you done eating?”

She nodded, ignoring the feeling of triumph that filled her.

It wouldn’t be long now.

* * *

To Marc’s credit, he did manage to hold back during the entire ride home, to the point Nora felt her amusement falter, disappointed at the thought that there wouldn’t be more. Once he had pulled over in her driveway, he leaned towards her, and she smiled as she did the same. She enjoyed how casual some parts of their relation was, while appreciating and knowing how every kiss meant something equally important to him.

This time, though, there was something more intense, more urgent in the way he pressed his mouth against hers.

_Oh?_

One of his hands travelled on her arm, his long fingers sending shivers through her entire body, and she let out a discreet sigh, almost a moan, as the other cupped her cheek, pulling her closer despite the gear shift between them. There was an obvious need to be closer to her, probably to fill the distance that he’d felt throughout the day, unable to _feel_ her like he usually did.

That thought actually made her frown a bit. She’d meant to tease him, not to make him insecure about them, about her…

Her brief hesitation was enough to crack the walls of her mind, letting that last thought slip out.

Marc pulled away, his face still close to hers, close enough to feel his warmth breath and to notice that he was also panting, visibly just affected as her by the situation, and the walls shattered completely.

Nora stared into his eyes, hesitant, unsure of what his reaction would be. She felt like apologizing, though she knew he could tell everything that was going on through her mind. Finally, he sighed, closing his eyes and still not letting go of her, instead pressing his forehead against hers.

“Idiot.”

She would have protested, but already his mouth was back on her for a hungry but brief kiss.

“If you wanted something…” Another kiss. “…you could just ask.”

His mouth travelled to her neck, leaving biting kisses there, tasting her skin, enjoying the warmth of her body and the way she arched against him, just a little, unconsciously giving him a better access.

“Well where would the fun be in _that_?” she still managed to mumble.

If Marc had been completely honest, he would have admitted that he was very riled up at the moment, and that he _needed_ her close to him, _now_. But he was not going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing that, especially now that he knew that it was actually what she was looking for.

His hand went to her hip and he started pulling, softly, inviting her closer to him. Soon, Nora was kneeling on her seat, progressively leaning more towards him.

As tempting as it was to just keep this going…

Nora pulled away.

“…My dad is _not_ finding us making out in here.”

Marc grunted noncommittally, which was very unusual from him, but probably better than to be a jerk because he would, actually, not really care.

Nora smiled and very softly traced his jaw with her fingers, moving tenderly to his lips. For a moment, he found it hard to breathe as he stared in her eyes.

It killed him, how she managed to undo him with a smile, a touch, a look. And she thought she needed to tease him to make him lose control? He felt like he was always on edge with her. If she kept doing stuff like that…

She kissed him briefly, then stepped out of the car.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!”

There was a very obvious blush on her cheeks, and he thought it was almost a miracle that they had managed to make it there without neither of them saying something that would piss off the other.

“Again, just ask, next time,” he said sternly, trying to glare at her.

Nora grinned. “You’re saying that because it _worked_.”

The operation was a _total success_.

Marc scowled at her thought, while she chuckled, waving at him while walking towards the door.

She was already plotting her next plan when she closed it behind her.

 


End file.
